dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
U-KISS
660px U-KISS *'Nombre:' 유키스 / U-KISS. **'¿Por qué U-KISS?:' Significa: U''' (Ubiquitous), '''K (Korean), I''' (International) (Idol), 'S '(Super), '''S (Star); en español sería Super estrellas coreanas internacionales omnipresentes. *'Miembros:' 6 chicos. **'Ex-Miembros:' 3 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial:' Fucsia perlado y en ocasiones el blanco, siempre con besos estampados. *'Fanclub oficial:' Kiss Me. *'Debut:' 28-Agosto-2008 (Corea), 14-Diciembre-2011 (Japón). *'Agencia:' NH Media (Corea) -> (la misma que Paran y The Cheers); Avex Group'' (Japón).'' *'Sub-unidad:' **UBEAT (Eli y AJ) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El grupo se formó con 6 miembros en su etapa inicial. Kevin y Ki Bum (hermano menor de Kim Hyung Jun, thumb|280px|U-Kiss 2008miembro de SS501) fueron miembros originales de un grupo cuatro meses. Mientras tanto, Soo Hyun fue trainee de la JYP y conquistó a los fans en seguida. Eli, Alexander y Dong Ho fueron escogidos por su talento, carácter y autenticidad. 'Debut y nuevo miembro ' U-KISS debutó en Japón el 15 de agosto de 2008 en “Power of Atamix” junto con Paran. Más tarde, el grupo debutó en la televisión de Corea del Sur, interpretando “Not Young” en M! Countdown el 28 de agosto de 2008. El grupo lanzó su primer mini álbum, "New Generation", el 3 de septiembre de 2008. Posteriormente, el grupo dio inicio a las actividades de promoción en China durante junio de 2009, apareciendo en programas de TV. Además, tuvieron diversos Fan Meetings en Tailandia desde octubre a noviembre. Tras el anuncio de la incorporación de un séptimo miembro, Kiseop, U-KISS lanzó su tercer mini álbum, “Conti U-KISS” el 5 de noviembre. En el día del lanzamiento, realizaron la performance de la canción, “만만 하니” (“Man Man Ha Ni”) en M! Countdown. 'Reducción del grupo' Lamentablemente, el día 23 de febrero del 2011, se reveló que Alexander y Ki Bum abandonarían U-KISS. Ki Bum dejaría el grupo para enfocarse en su empresa junto a su hermano mayor, Kim Hyung Jun. La compañía dijo que Alexander eventualmente decidió dejar el grupo por razones personales, entre éstas el continuar con sus estudios. Seguido de esto, Ki Bum y Alexander dieron a conocer que éstas no habían sido las principales razones por las que habían abandonado el grupo, sino que habían sido forzados a firmar la renuncia de su contrato, para un cambio de miembros. Lamentablemente el día 15 de Octubre del 2013, se revelo que Shin Dong Ho (DongHo) abandonaria U-KISS; la NH Media anunció la noticia, diciendo , " Dongho estará ausente de las promociones del grupo empezando con el nuevo disco de U -KISS, que saldrá a la venta este mes , y pondra un alto a sus actividades como celebridad. " 'Nuevos integrantes' Anteriormente, NH Media declaró que U-KISS agregaría 2 nuevos miembros después de la marcha de los anteriores dos. Después de las salidas de Ki Bum y Alexander en febrero de 2011, se anunció a comienzos del mes de marzo los nuevos miembros que lo conformarían. Hoon fue seleccionado por su altura (1.81 cm), talento y técnica vocal. Fue solista antes de su debut como miembro de U-KISS. Y la última incorporación, AJ, era el maknae de Paran, grupo de la misma compañía que se había disuelto. '2012' Hicieron su comeback japonés el 15 de febrero con el single "Forbidden Love". El 29 de julio, durante su primera gira en Japón "U-KISS 1st JAPAN LIVE TOUR 2012", AJ anunció que fue aceptado en la prestigiosa Universidad de Columbia, en Nueva York, y con esto su salida temporal del grupo para centrarse en sus estudios. AJ regresoe febrero del 2013. El 5 de junio lanzaron un nuevo mini álbum llamado "The Special to KISSME". Hicieron su comeback el 20 de Septiembre con el 7 Mini Album titulado "Stop Girl" en Corea, que contó con dos versiones: una en coreano, y otra en inglés. La canción "Stop Girl" fue producida por Ryan Jeon, cerebro de éxitos como "Neverland" y "Tick Tack". El 11 de mayo U-KISS se convirtió en el primer grupo en realizar un Fan Meeting en Latinoamérica, el cual fue llevado a cabo en Colombia. El grupo también fue invitado a uno de los más grandes eventos musicales en Latinoamérica llamado "El evento Los 40 principales" que se llevó a cabo el 12 de mayo de 2012 en Colombia igualmente, siendo U-KISS el representante de Asia. El 1 de noviembre U-KISS realizó un concierto en Lima, Perú; y el 3 del mismo mes visitarían Santiago de Chile, pero fue cancelado. El concierto en Lima reunió más de 7.000 KISSME's y el 2 de noviembre tuvieron un Fan Meeting con casi 1.000 asistentes. El 12 de diciembre lanzaron su nuevo mini álbum llamado "Distance", con el cual se cumplió un año de estar promocionando su carrera en Japón. '2013 ' El 7 de marzo realizaron su comeback coreano con la canción "Standing Still". El 14 de septiembre del 2013 irán a Chile con varios artistas más para un Festival de K-Pop, en el Movistar Arena, Santiago. Se ha revelado que realizarán una gira por tres países latinoamericanos, los confirmados fueron: Perú, Colombia y thumb|260px|U-kiss LatinoamericaMéxico. La fecha del concierto en Perú fue el 21 de junio, cuya venta de boletos comenzó el 28 de mayo; en Colombia el concierto será el 23 de junio y venta de entradas estuvo disponible desde el 9 de mayo; y en México la fecha programa fue el 28 de junio y la venta de boletos comenzó el 14 de mayo. Su gira por Latinoamérica llamada "K-Pop Fever" fue un total éxito en los 3 países donde se presentaron, tanto así que planean hacer un debut aquí en el futuro; y prometieron a sus KISSME's volver muy pronto. También se están preparando para su Comeback en Japón con su 2º Álbum "Inside of Me" y su próxima gira en ese país promocionando el álbum. Planean realizar su próximo Comeback coreano en el mes de septiembre, cuando hayan acabado su gira en Japón. Sin embargo, no se sabe si AJ estará presente, ya que él debe volver el próximo semestre a la Universidad de Columbia para continuar con sus estudios. 'Salida de Dongho' Mediante un comunicado NH Media anunció la noticia de la partida de Dongho: "Dongho estará ausente de las promociones del equipo que comienzan con nuevo disco de U-KISS, que saldrá a la venta este mes , y se le pone un alto en sus actividades como una celebridad. A partir del comienzo de este año , la determinación de Dongho de estar activo como una celebridad se ha debilitado, y ha revelado que él no cree que su estado de salud y la resistencia se ajuste bien con la vida de un cantante... Después de una larga discusión con sus padres, hemos decidido aceptar su decisión ... Dongho expresó que quería vivir una vida normal, en lugar de la de una celebridad." La agencia concluyó: "A pesar de la decisión de la partida de Dongho del grupo, es el que causa daño a las actividades del equipo, los miembros todos han decidido aceptar este cambio, así ... Aunque nos sentimos agobiados por el espacio vacío, el grupo lanzará un nuevo disco en la fecha prevista como grupo de seis miembros." Ademas de que Dongho dejo una carta de despedida para sus KissMe. Integrantes center Integrantes de izquierda a derecha: AJ, Soohyun Kiseop, Kevin, Hoon, Dong Ho, Eli. *Soo Hyun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kiseop (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Eli (Rapero y Bailarín) *AJ (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Hoon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kevin (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Miembros No Activos: *'DongHo ''' '''Ex-Miembros: *Alexander *Ki Bum Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Mini-Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbumes' Singles Tours *'2013:' U-KISS K-pop Fever Latin American Tour (Perú, Colombia y México). *'2012:' U-KISS Tour in Perú. *'2012: '''U-KISS First Japan Nationwide Tour. *'2010:' U-KISS First Kiss Tour in Manila. Temas para Dramas *''Erase tema para Hero (2012) *''Remember'' tema para Syndrome (2012) *''Always/Kiss Me'' tema para Real School (2011) *''I Can Do It'' tema para Call of the Country (2010) Programas de TV *'2013:' Kanzume. *'2013: '''U-KISS Me. *'2013: After School Club (Eli ,AJ y Kevin). *'''2012: U-KISS Buzz. *'2012:' Gurupop Show (Episodio 9, sin AJ). *'2012:' Seri's Star Kitchen. *'2012: '''Dos Sapos una Reina (Perú). *'2012:' Weekly Idol. *'2012: Idol Wrestling. *'''2012: Arirang Tour Stars' Road. *'2012:' The Beatles Code (Soo Hyun, Kevin y Dong Ho junto a Hyorin y Soyou de Sistar). *'2012:' Studio C. *'2012:' Han Love. *'2012:' Made In Japan. *'2011:' My Story. *'2011:' Oh My School (Episode 26 Soo Hyun, Hoon y Dong Ho). *'2011:' Show Show Show. *'2011: '''The Beatles Code. *'2011:' Infinity Girls. *'2011:' Dream Team (Soo Hyun y Hoon). *'2010: We Are Dating (Eli, Soo Hyun, Alexander y Girl’s Day). *'''2010: U-KISS Chef. *'2010:' Raising Idol (Eli y Dong Ho). *'2010:' U-KISS Vampire. *'2010:' Good Day. *'2010:' Made In BS Japan. *'2010:' Midnight Idols. *'2010:' Dream Team Season 2 (Eli y Alexander). *'2010:' Bouquet (Episode 4). *'2010:' Idol League (vs. ZE:A). *'2010:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander). *'2010:' Shin PD. *'2009:' You Know U-KISS. *'2009:' All About U-KISS. *'2009:' Kiss the Dream. *'2009:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander). *'2009: 'Idol Maknae Rebellion (Dong Ho). Premios. Curiosidades *Antes de la salida de Alexander y Ki Bum el grupo no tenía líder. U-KISS en realidad nunca tuvo líder formalmente así que eligieron a Soo Hyun para el puesto porque necesitaban un árbitro, (una persona que disolviera las disputas) la mayoría del tiempo. Ellos dijeron "Después de experimentar algo tan grande como un cambio de miembros, todos nosotros nos hemos vuelto más serios y maduros. Ahora, no importa lo que hagamos, tenemos un mejor enfoque y somos capaces de avanzar a un ritmo más rápido que antes". *En una encuesta realizada en Japón, a los japoneses se les preguntó sobre quién piensaban que iba a ser la gran estrella Hallyu en el 2012 y en la encuesta, U-KISS obtuvo el primer lugar. U-KISS ya tuvo su debut oficial en Japón el 2011 y varias promociones, sin embargo aún no han alcanzado el pico más alto de su promoción en Japón. *Cuando Ki Bum y Alexander seguían en el grupo dijeron en una entrevista que les gustaría llegar a ser como las estrellas hayllu''' SS501. En ese tiempo SS501 estaba en lo más alto, siendo considerados la banda kpop del momento (2009 y 2010, sus últimos dos años antes de su stop). *En el tour a Japón de 2012 las fans no tenían accesorios color rosa (color oficial de U-KISS) sino de color azul como muestra de agradecimiento . Por ello, U-KISS fue conmovido intensamente hasta el punto de no poder cantar por las lágrimas. *El Fan Signing de U-KISS en Manila, Filipinas, rompió el record de la mayor cantidad de personas en asistir a un Fan Signing/Meet. *En el evento de los 40 Principales se conectaron Kiss Me's de todo el mundo vía twitter con el propósito de ver su presentación. *Aparecieron en Action, un programa de Colombia, siendo el primer grupo en visitar dicho país, los mostraron en una entrevista. *En 2011 vendieron 19,194 álbumes de ''Bran New Kiss'', esto lo hizo posicionarse como el 29° álbum más vendido ese año. *El 5 de Junio de 2012 lanzaron un nuevo álbum llamado ''The Special to Kiss Me. Como el propio nombre del álbum lo indica, es un regalo dedicado especialmente a sus fans Kiss Me. Dentro de este álbum se puede encontrar una canción llamada "Te Amo" y "Believe", las cuales fueron compuestas y escritas por AJ. *U-KISS no tuvo un coreógrafo fijo en "Believe", ya que tuvieron un problema y se pelearon con él. Inventaron, por ello, varias partes de ésta, como también algunos pasos de "Tick Tack", pero de una manera diferente. *El vídeo de "Stop Girl" tiene dos versiones: en color y en blanco y negro. *A pesar no haber ganado un premio televisivo, los chicos no descansan en su afán de mejorar. Este hecho podemos verlo en la capacidad de adaptación de sus integrantes, ya que realizaron una versión en inglés de "Stop Girl". *Dong Ho fue enviado al hospital por pleuresía (inflamación del revestimiento de los pulmones y el tórax). La agencia del grupo declaró: "Dongho experimentó dolores de camino al trabajo hoy. Fue llevado al hospital y fue diagnosticado con pleuresía. Estamos evaluando si necesita cirugía" y "Debido a todas las actividades, los demás miembros, excepto Dong Ho, seguirán con los planes. Su salud es lo más importante por lo que estaremos viendo su progreso después de algún tipo de tratamiento" *U-KISS estuvo muy ocupado con las promociones del 7° álbum "Stop Girl", que fue lanzado en el mes de septiembre de 2012, y su posterior preparación y regreso con un mini un album japonés bajo el Nombre de "Distance". *En el evento del día del estreno de la película en la que Dong Ho estuvo trabajando, "Don't Cry Mommy", asistieron los demás miembros del grupo para apoyar a su Maknae. *Son el primer grupo coreano en visitar dos veces Latinoamérica. *El quinto mini álbum en japonés bajo el nombre de "Distance" fue lanzado el 12 de Diciembre de 2012, con el cual se cumplió un año de estar promocionando su carrera en Japón. *U-KISS se presentó en el programa de "Dos Sapos y una Reina" en Perú, cantando "Stop Girl". Cerca de 5000 fans esperaron al grupo a las afueras del canal 4 "América Televisión", mostrando su apoyo durante la presentación dela banda, primer grupo coreano en presentarse en la television nacional en Perú. *El concierto que dieron en Perú tuvo 7.000 asistentes, y su Fan Meeting alrededor de 900. *U-KISS apareció en BBC World New's durante su estadía en Lima, siendo anunciados como "La boyband coreana que volvió loco a Perú". *El 29 de diciembre de 2012 iban a dar un concierto en Sao Paulo, Brasil, pero fue cancelado. *NG EMG certificó a JM Productions S.A.S como representante legal para promocionar la gira de U-KISS en Latinoamérica 2013. Colombia fue confirmado como el primer país en la gira. *U-KISS celebró el día 18 de Febrero de 2013 un Fan Meeting con motivo de San Valentín, con más de 10.000 fans japonesas y haciendo el Regreso Oficial de AJ a las actividades del grupo. *Ukiss a ganado gran popularidad fuera de corea.Incluso en una encuesta de popularidad en Taiwan lograron estar en 4°lugar superando a estrellas tales como SS501, EXO y Super Junior. *El líder, Soohyun, fue elegido como protagonista masculino en el musical "Time at the Girls’ High School", donde cuenta la historia de un primer amor, que todo el mundo experimenta durante sus años de adolescencia. Hyuk Joo Jung (Soohyun) se va a estudiar en el extranjero debido a la oposición de su familia. Cuando regresa a Corea, va en busca de su primer amor. *El 22 de abril se presentaron en Malasia en el Evento Twin Towers Live 2013, en el cual también se presentaron los Backstreet Boys y Demi Lovato, dejando una gran impresion entre los espectadores. *La productora JM Productions, confirmó que el grupo estará en Perú, México y Colombia. *Realizaron un Tour por Latinoamérica llamado KPOP FEVER-STAGE 1, los países confirmados son Perú (21 de junio), Colombia (23 de junio) y México (28 de junio). *En la venta de entradas para su Tour por Latinoamérica 2013, lograron SOLD OUT en México. *En sus conciertos por Latinoamérica cantarán la versión en español de'' "'''Dear My Friend'" .'' *En una entrevista para el programa "'CINESCAPE'" de Perú, se les preguntó: "Si escogieran otro grupo de K-Pop que les guste, cuál sería?"; a lo que AJ respondió: "Todos tenemos la mismo opnión, sería "'SUPER JUNIOR'". En aquella entrevista también pudieron manisfestar su deseo por hacer un Tour Mundial. *Han recibido la propuesta de ocho países de Latinoamérica para realizar su Debut Oficial en ese continente. Enlaces *Web Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Web Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Web Fancafe - U-Kiss *Nh media entertainment '''Youtube' *Canal YouTube Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Twitter Oficial SooHyun *Twitter Oficial Eli *Twitter Oficial Kevin *Twitter Oficial KiSeop *Twitter Oficial Hoon *Twitter Oficial AJ *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss internacional Ex Miembros *Twitter Oficial Alexander *Twitter Oficial KiBum *Twitter Oficial DongHo Galería U-Kiss01.jpg U-Kiss02.jpg U-Kiss03.jpg U-Kiss04.jpg U-Kiss05.jpg U-Kiss06.png U-Kiss07.png U-Kiss08.jpg U-Kiss09.png U-Kiss10.png U-Kiss11.jpg U-Kiss12.jpg U-Kiss13.jpg U-Kiss14.jpg U-Kiss15.jpg U-Kiss16.jpg U-Kiss17.jpg U-Kiss18.jpg U-Kiss19.jpg U-Kiss20.jpg UKiss21.jpg U-Kiss22.jpg U-Kiss23.jpg U-Kiss24.jpg U-Kiss25.jpg U-Kiss26.jpg U-Kiss27.jpg Videografía Corea thumb|right|300px|U-KISS -I Like You thumb|left|300px|U-Kiss - Not Young 'Japón' thumb|left|295px|U-KISS - Tick Tack thumb|right|295px|U-KISS - Forbidden Love 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|290 px|Brave Brothers - FINALLY (FEAT. U-KISS) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:Avex Group